Don't Know Me
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot. Getting to know a person can be difficult, but sometimes it's a lot easier than one thinks.


**Don't Know Me**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I. Do. Not. Own. _Tin Man_!_

**AN:** _Just another one-shot for practice. I began this one a LONG time ago and never got around to finishing it. The bit until DG gets to the kitchen is probably 2-3 years old. Also, this was inspired by DG's line, "You don't know me."_

* * *

Dorothy Glinda Gale woke up with a gasp. Looking around frantically, she recognised nothing from this dark room. Panicked, she sent out a small orb of light. Still nothing. Running towards the window, she looked out at a somewhat familiar city. Finally connecting the dots, she realised she was in Central City. Of course. She sighed, though whether it was in relief or something else, she wasn't quite sure. After defeating the Witch with her older sister, Azkadellia Gale, the Resistance had gathered as many Longcoats as they could, throwing them in the Tower's prison cells after letting out the innocent prisoners the Witch had had. It's been a week since they brought her down and last night she, her family, and friends had travelled to Central City's palace to finally start working on the healing of the Outer Zone and its people.

Throwing herself back on her bed, she buried her head in her pillow. The minutes went by and DG finally gave up. There was no way she would be getting any more sleep tonight. Listening to her now rumbling stomach, she wandered to the first floor, heading towards the door she'd seen a maid come out carrying food earlier in the evening. As soon as she was halfway down the stairs, she was hit with the most delicious aroma she had ever smelled, and this included her Robomom's cooking.

"DG," she heard Raw rumble.

She hadn't even realised she had finally reached the kitchen. Looking around, she saw Raw and Wyatt Cain sitting at a table off to the side and Glitch at the stove, stirring at a large pot.

"Hey, guys. What're you making?" She directed her question at the reinstated advisor (or, will be, as soon as they figure out a way to give him his brain back).

"Muglug!" Glitch replied cheerfully.

DG's brow creased and she sat next to Raw, his presence a comfort to her chaotic mind. Though she now knew where she was and that this wasn't all some fanciful dream, she couldn't seem to collect her thoughts. It could just be the late hour, but she'd had sleepless nights before and her hands always itched to grab a pencil or a brush. Tonight, she was too unfocused to concentrate on anything and it became obvious to her companions. Especially one in particular.

"Princess?"

Looking up at Cain, she gave him a weak smile and she saw his lips press together. Even though they'd only known each other a few days, she could already tell he was working up to say something that would annoy her, but before he could get a word in, Glitch interrupted.

"We were just talking about how things were before Az- the Witch took over. Bit of a gloomy subject if you ask me." A pause. "Bit of a gloomy subject if you ask me. Bit of a-"

"Glitch, you're glitching." She turned to the man with dark locks.

He closed his eyes and looked like he was trying hard to focus. Opening them once more, he grinned. "Azkadee taught me a trick while we were on the road. Just take a deep breath and count backwards from ten. Seems to work."

"I'm glad." DG smiled. Her sister was already trying to make up for what had been done while possessed.

"I was just about to suggest a change of subject when you came in. Would you mind telling us about the Otherside? What did you do there?"

* * *

Wyatt observed as DG's demeanour changed. Before he could shoot the headcase for making her uncomfortable, she spoke.

"Well, I lived in a farm, as you know. We didn't have much, but we did well enough to keep it going. I helped around until I finished school and then got a job so I could save some money continue onto college, but it never really quite worked out."

"Why would you need to pay for school?" Glitch asked as he came over to serve the muglug.

"Most schools are free until you're in the twelfth grade." At their curious looks, she clarified, "At least until you're eighteen. If you want to get a solid career, and most people do, you have to pay for your schooling. Sometimes you could take out a loan, but I wanted to get in my way."

Wyatt held in a chuckle. Of course she did.

Before she could continue, DG tasted the soup and exclaimed, "This is really good, Glitch!"

"Why not work out?" Raw asked after a few minutes of silence in which they enjoyed the headcase's cooking. Even Wyatt had to admit it was good (but his was better).

"I…was getting a little tired of Kansas. I never really felt like I belonged there. With good reason, right?" She gave a half-hearted smile. "I worked part-time at a diner as a waitress in the mornings and in the afternoon, I taught art and music at the local elementary school."

"What do you play?" Wyatt asked before he could stop himself. He knew that she painted, but he'd never heard her mention music before.

DG looked up at him with her infinitely cloudless-blue eyes. "Guitar, piano, and a little violin," she replied, modestly.

It hit Wyatt that she'd been right, those days ago. He didn't know her, not really. Not as well as he'd like. He wanted to know everything, including the little things that made her into the woman she was. Even though he called her 'kid,' he was very aware that she wasn't a child. Nor was she only a princess. He wondered if her parents had even asked her anything while they'd travelled into the city.

To be fair, it had been a quick trip and she had had more time with them, trying to save the O.Z. than the queen and prince consort had, but something told him there would be quite a struggle to integrate DG into the palace life. She was headstrong and independent. She liked to stand on her own two feet, but wasn't afraid to ask for help either, even if she wasn't used to it. She spoke her mind and wasn't afraid to act when called upon (or even when she wasn't).

Their eyes met and she presented him with a smile.

Maybe he did know her a bit after all.


End file.
